


关于我的小伙伴们不得不说的二三事

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [91]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp:Raul X Guti 现背无差灵魂伴侣设定，第一人称视角。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	关于我的小伙伴们不得不说的二三事

虽然我认为自我介绍是一个非常无聊的环节，就像欧冠决赛前的表演一样多余，但是我还是介绍一下我自己比较好，以免有人把我和Iker那小子弄混淆。

我叫Alvaro Benito，是Raul和Guti共同的朋友。这么说真的不是蹭热度，毕竟我们认识的时候，还都是名不见经传的足坛新秀。

Raul原本与我们不是一个队伍，说的干脆点，他就是在死敌家的队伍。在他场场进球的时候，Guti没少背地里骂过他。可当他真的来了皇马，这家伙的态度立刻发生了一百八十度大转变，把过去那个骂骂咧咧的自己忘到了一边。

他干什么事都要和Raul黏在一起，训练也好，吃饭也好，甚至是溜出去鬼混，也要喊上Raul。

Raul虽然看上去听话乖巧，但其实非常爱玩。只不过他从不主动提及，如果Guti，或者我，或者其他随便什么人，拍着他的肩膀说“Rulo，今晚一起去KTV吗？”，他就会装模作样的推辞一下，然后屁颠屁颠地跟过去了。

等到了KTV，他会独霸话筒，用他魔性至极的歌声把整个包厢弄的“民不聊生”。我也不知道世界上怎么会有这样缺乏音乐细胞的人，更不知道这样的人是怎么一边唱一边扭，好像身处百老汇大舞台的。

Guti早已被他几杯酒忽悠倒了（他酒量很差），就靠在沙发上对着Raul傻乐呢。

“Alvaro，你把话筒给他，给他，”他嘿嘿笑着对我说：“让他唱。”

“兄弟，我还没活够。”

“哦....你不觉得他唱歌很好听吗？”

我看着Raul手拿两个话筒，把一首好好的《We Are The Champions》嚎的支离破碎，无法回答Guti的话。

我感觉我的金毛小伙伴喜欢上了我的卷毛小伙伴。

对于这一点，我的金毛小伙伴死不认账。

“你不能因为我总是单独喊他出去玩，没有喊你，就这样污蔑我！”

这此地无银三百两也是没谁了。

“好吧，那我问你，你和我认识多久了？”

Guti转了转眼珠，算了一下：“大概，七八年？”

“那你和Raul认识多久？”

“八个月。”

“你认识我这么多年，从来没有一次说过我唱歌好听。你懂我的意思吧？”

我这八个月就被偷走了心的好友一下子怔住了，他的脸上浮现出一丝尴尬和害羞的神情——我第一次见到Jose Guti会害羞呢，因为他从来都是一个臭屁的家伙。

“真的这、这么明显吗？”

我郑重地点头：“要么是你喜欢他，要么是你聋了。不过可能两者兼备，爱情使人耳聋嘛。”

Guti听到我说的“爱情”，更害羞了，他觉得还没到那个地步。可是仅仅过了一天，他又跑来跟我说，他简直爱死Raul了。

“爱情真是太美好了，Alavro，尤其是他在踢巴萨进了两个球之后。”

我分不清他是因为喜欢Raul，还是因为不喜欢巴萨。

“不过，我不想让Raul知道，”他凑到我耳边小声说：“你不能告诉他啊。”

放心吧，我想，他知道....

才怪。

Raul是我见过最迟钝的家伙了。也许他所有智商和情商都用在了足球上，所以他能场场戴帽，却不能体会Guti的良苦用心。

因此，我也受到了Guti的死亡视线攻击。

“你破坏了我的二人世界！”

他边和我们愉快聊天，边偷偷给我发消息。Raul在我俩中间笑的正欢，完全没意识到问题所在。

“不能怪我，是他硬要拉上我的。”

“操，我突然开始后悔没有告诉他了。”

“你要是想，我现在就可以帮你说。”

Guti的手猛地一抖，手机哐当摔在地上。他来不及捡起它，就冲我大叫：“不行！”

“什么不行？”Raul茫然地问，Guti才发觉自己的失态，慌慌忙忙捡了手机，借口说要上厕所，转身就溜了。

我和Raul只好在原地等他。

Raul那个时候正在发育，蹿个子的同时让他变得很瘦，但奇怪的是，他又保留着一点婴儿肥，此时他肉肉的脸颊上写满了不安。

就在Guti离开的这几分钟内，他向我表达了他的不安所在。

“你们最近总是丢下我在一起说悄悄话，我都看见了。”

我百口莫辩。

他噘起嘴，不开心地看着我，说道：“难道你们俩背着我干了什么坏事？”

“这个真没有。”

“那就是，你们俩好上了？”

天地良心，我是钢铁大直男，只对西班牙传统的姐弟恋有兴趣。

Raul纠结了一番，空气中弥漫着一股浓浓的醋味。我不清楚到底是在吃谁的醋，我希望是在吃我的醋，否则Guti绝对要从为朋友两肋插刀，变成插朋友两刀。

后来我才逐渐确定，他不仅在吃我的醋，他甚至吃其他所有和Guti玩的好的人的醋。每当Guti夸赞哪个队友表现不错的时候，他都会摆出一副“哼，不过如此”的态度，然后第二天的训练刻意去抢那个人的球。

Raul争强好胜，各方面都是。教练说这是顶级球员必备的品质。Guti深表赞同，他喜欢听到Raul被夸奖。但与此同时，他在某些地方，和Raul一样迟钝，根本不知道自己在教练当众表扬Raul的时候，笑的多开心，仿佛巴尔德贝巴斯草皮上最闪亮的大喇叭花。

他们俩就当着我的面，别别扭扭相处了几个月。但凡人有一只眼睛不瞎，都能看出来他们的状况，偏偏当事人不知情。一个把我当成知心哥哥，每天都倾诉他浅的可怜的小心思。

另一个直接用醋味把我熏死。

我太难了.jpg

这种情况持续到Guti的生日，俱乐部为他举办了一个小小的生日宴，庆祝他年满十七岁，从小男孩——鉴于他唯一亲吻过的异性是他老妈——变成了大男孩。

他在宴会上玩的并不尽兴，尽管他努力表现出尽兴的样子，但我认识他多年，很容易就能看出来他心不在焉。

我打算问问他发生了什么事的，但那晚我喝的太多了，所以第二天我便约他打游戏。

打的正酣，他突然站起来说要去洗澡。五分钟后，他腰间裹着一条浴巾出来了，挡在我和游戏屏幕之间。

“Alvaro，拜托你一件事，”他说：“看着我。”

“操，我是直男。”

“废话，我知道，我是让你看看我身上有没有奇怪的字出现？就那个，”他吞咽了一下，说道：“灵魂伴侣。”

我不是故意到现在才和你们说的：在我们这个世界里，拥有灵魂伴侣的人能够在十七岁的时候，得知对方的名字，它会显现在身上某个部位。但是大部分人是没有这么好的运气的，我们总是潦草度日。

但Guti极度自信，他坚信自己会有灵魂伴侣，并且那个人一定是Raul。所以他在我面前转了好几圈，企图让我在他身上找到Raul的名字。

我告诉他：“如果你真的想我说‘啊，它就在这呢！恭喜你！’，你可以去纹个身。”

“不，不可能！你再仔细看一看？”

我按住了他欲解开浴巾的手。

“我对你的屁股和前面那根玩意都没兴趣。而且出现在屁股上的名字，不会是灵魂伴侣，而是肉体伴侣。”

Guti以肉眼可见的速度垮掉了。

实际上，灵魂伴侣其实是很少见的事，概率和火星撞地球差不多，几乎可以忽略不记。比如我就没有，当然现在我的金毛小伙伴也没有了，只剩下Raul——他的生日就在半年后。

Guti已经彻底不提灵魂伴侣了。这对他来说确实是个不小的打击，我安慰他：“没关系，看开点，谁知道前方还会有什么糟糕的事呢？”

“还有比这更糟糕的事吗？”

“有啊，比如Raul恰好有灵魂伴侣，然后恰好不是你。”

他惊恐地大叫起来。

好了，现在他心灰意冷了，成天垂头丧气的，连教练都要问我Guti是不是失恋了。

我觉得不算失恋，但也差不多了。于是我告诉教练：“还没开始，就已结束。”

教练恍然大悟：“Rulo还是拒绝他了。”

看吧，教练没有瞎。

瞎的是Raul。

因为他也来旁敲侧击：“Jose最近为什么心情不好？你和他分手了？”

“我说了一万遍，我是直男。我明天就写脸上行吗？”

他又开始噘嘴了，每次他噘嘴，我都想拍下来发给Guti，这样就能成功把他送进医院，理由是鼻孔大出血。

“真奇怪，他对我爱答不理的，我做错什么了吗？”

“没有啊。”错就错在你小他一岁，让他提心吊胆过大半年。

“那是为什么....”他突然一拍手掌，认真地说：“我知道了，是不是他有那个了？”

“哪个？.”

“就那个.....”他艰难地说出那个词：“灵魂伴侣。”

问题确实出在这，不过你刚好猜反了。

Raul没有给我解释的机会，无论我说多少个“没有”，他都不相信，就像他总是不相信我是直男一样。

经过一连串误会后，Guti认为自己没有灵魂伴侣，和Raul再无可能了。

而Raul却以为他有了灵魂伴侣，自己没有机会了。

我想说的是，灵魂伴侣没有那么重要吧？它只代表与你最合拍的那个人，又不一定真的会和你相爱，结婚，共度余生，一辈子在一起。

“可我是就要一辈子和Raul在一起啊！”回家的路上，Guti抱着皮球说道：“还有你，Alvaro，包括Victor，我们要一起在伯纳乌踢到退役的。”

年少时的Jose Guti是个浪漫主义的忠实拥趸，他总把一切都想的非常理想化，带着孩子气的天真思维。

倒是Raul，比同龄的孩子都成熟几分，板着小脸接受采访，对记者说：“未来发生什么都是有可能的。”

这句话太真实了。比如我没想到后来我的膝盖伤势会让我早早结束球员生涯，也没想到我能在音乐领域获得成功。

再比如，我没想到Raul会提前得知灵魂伴侣的名字。

我还记得那时他生日前两个月，我和队友正在商讨要送他什么礼物。他从训练场跑进更衣室，穿着浸满了汗水的训练服，脚跟踩在鞋子外面，一看就是已经脱下又临时穿上的。

“Alvaro，快过来，我有事要和你说。”

我发誓我看到角落里的Guti对我比了一个中指。他疏离Raul有一段时间了，虽然在其他方面，他还是自信又臭屁，觉得自己天下第一牛逼，但碰到Raul，他就成了只鸵鸟，只会把头埋进土里。

失恋的人真可怜，我不怪他，我同情他。

Raul将我拉回空无一人的训练场，急切地说：“我感觉有什么不对劲。”

“怎么了啊？”

“我不知道，但是肯定要发生什么，类似于火星撞地球的大事。”

这说辞有点耳熟。

“也许是Jose要和我绝交了，你注意到了吗？他已经有二十天零五个小时没有和我说过话了。”

“我怎么记得他今天上午才喊‘Raul，传球啊！’呢？”

“这算什么？每个人、每天都会和我说快点传球给他们，你猜这么着？我只传给Jose，哈哈！”他没心没肺地笑出声，又瞬间收敛：“不对，现在不是笑的时候，他要和我绝交了！”

我没有办法，只好安慰他。

安慰Raul和安慰Guti不同，后者我可以冷嘲热讽，因为他会很快讽回来，但Raul不行。如果我说了‘绝交就绝交，下一个更好’的话，他估计会当场掉眼泪。

我在肚子里搜刮了许多安慰人的词汇，叽里呱啦说了一大通，然后我发现Raul根本没有在听。

他低着头，望着地面发呆，眼睛眨都不眨一下。

“喂，rulo，你没事吧....”我伸手在他眼前晃了晃。

他一把握住了我手。

完了，我想，我要被Guti插两刀了。

“我——”

他猛地掀起他的袖子，接着我们都看到在他的上臂——也就是佩戴队长袖标的地方，慢慢的显现出一行黑体字。

说出来你们可能不信，这还是我第一次亲眼目睹灵魂伴侣的诞生，当然，也是最后一次。除了西班牙小金童，谁能有这种火星撞地球的好运呢？

最后，那长长一大串名字终于全部显了出来，我们看着它，沉默了足足半分钟。

“你看见了吗。”

“我不瞎。”

“这是什么意思？”

我无语：“还能是什么意思？你有灵魂伴侣了，你的灵魂伴侣是Jose Maria Gutierrez。天哪为什么要我说出来，我像个该死的神父。”

我的卷毛小伙伴跳起来拥抱我：“你做不了神父了，但是我可以让你做个证婚人。”

他似乎已经忘了五分钟前他担心Guti和他绝交的样子了，一蹦一跳地就跑向更衣室。

然后又跑回来：“等等，那你之前说Jose有灵魂伴侣是怎么回事？难道那个时候你就知道是我了吗？”

果然，他根本没听我说什么。

你问我结局？

结局和西班牙狗血电视剧演的一样，有情人终成眷属，我的金毛小伙伴和我的卷毛小伙伴在一起了。他们在伯纳乌踢了好多年的球，并且一起离开了俱乐部。

Raul还是一如既往的迟钝，每年纪念日都想邀请我参加派对，以至于我刚挂掉他的电话，就会接到Guti的电话。

“不准来破坏我们的二人世界！”

“你老实告诉我，这是你打的第几个电话？”

“我记不清了，从Luis Figo，到Zidane，再到Kaka，我快成外交大使了，”他咬牙切齿地说：“就为了告诉他们：不要理Raul的邀请！”

“知道了，兄弟，我会去的。”

“你敢？！”

我开玩笑，我不敢去，Gutierrez的占有欲可强了，我不想被他的眼刀砍死。

他至今都没有告诉Raul的名字究竟在他身上哪个部位，我也不敢问，我怕他又要脱裤子，说在屁股上。

我对他的屁股真的没兴趣。

不过，Raul已经偷偷告诉我了。

我问他的时候，已经戴了许多年队长袖标的卷发小伙伴只是轻轻地敲了敲自己的胸口。

END

玛利亚的名字是十八岁才显现的。一个提前出现，一个推后出现，绝配！


End file.
